


Additions to the Family

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Series: Drabble [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute lil babies, F/F, For my patient WMTB ducklings, Rain, impulsive Lexa, lextra, smol, strays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Lexa is walking home in the rain and hears something that tugs at her heart.Clarke comes home and her world is turned upside down.





	Additions to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully the links/pics work out correctly..  
> Fingers crossed!  
> Enjoy!

Lexa walks home, ready to get out of the rain and cold – it's only 63 degrees – and snuggle up to her girlfriend with a nice cup of hot tea.

Her thoughts are cut off though, when she hears a soft whine. Lexa looks around and behind an empty box, she finds a shivering puppy and kitten curled up together.

So, of course, Lexa does the only logical thing. She picks them up, cradling them and takes them home.

When Lexa gets home, Clarke isn’t there. So the brunette puts the kitten and puppy down – a Calico and a Golden Retriever – and goes to the linen closet to get a towel.

After drying them off, Lexa spends the next 10 minutes making sure they’re both sufficiently warmed. Then she places an old blanket in the bathtub and sets them both in it.

When she goes to google what to give them, she sees that Clarke texted – Raven and Octavia roped her into a movie marathon and she won’t be home for another hour.

Lexa sets a small container of warm water in the tub as well, hoping that they’re not picky – she read that cats can be picky about the temperature of their water.

Lexa softly tells them she’ll be right back and leaves to go to the store.

Lincoln is lounging on his couch watching his favorite gamer play COD when his phone vibrates.

_Lexa: Petco by my house. Bring truck. Have on bed top thing. Thanks._

Clarke walks in the door and the first thing she notices is a huge ass cat tree.

[Tree](https://www.chewy.com/frisco-72-in-cat-tree-large-base/dp/119894)

Which is weird because they don’t have a cat...

“Lex?...”

Her girlfriend comes out of the bathroom.

“Hey, beautiful,” Lexa says smiling, bringing her in for a kiss.

“Umm.” Clarke’s eyes haven’t left the tree.

Lexa turns. “Oh that? Well see here’s the thing. I was on my way home and I heard a whine. Well I look around and I see a kitten and puppy curled up together looking so adorable but pitiful. They were wet and shaking and it was so sad, Clarke. So I brought them home and left them in the tub on a blanket and went to Petco. Well, half an hour and a grand or so later and Lincoln is picking me up since he has his truck.”

“ _Lexa!!_  A grand?? Are you kidding me??”

“Yes, Clarke. They need things. Food, litter, litter box, collars, harness, leash, crate – I plan on crate training him, cat tree, shampoo, flea and tick medicine, training books – yes plural for both, potty pads, toys, treats, food and water bowls, beds, brushes, carriers,” Lexa lists off.

Clarke’s head is spinning.

“Lex. Baby. We.” She huffs. “We can’t just keep a puppy and kitten.”

“Of course we can. I’ll make a call to the vet tomorrow and set up an appointment to get them checked out and chipped. I’ll also talk to the manager tomorrow about the dog and cat fee.”

“Lexa,” Clarke huffs.

“Just come meet them, Clarke. You’ll love them I swear.

Clarke throws her head back and groans.

At Lexa’s incessant tugging, she allows her girlfriend to pull her to the bathroom housing their apparently new pets.

Kneeling at the tub, Clarke has to admit they are pretty cute.

“This is Fish,” Lexa says, petting the puppy’s head. “Poor baby can’t be much older than 2 months.”

“Fish?”

“Yes.” Lexa states resolutely.

Clarke can’t help but chuckle.

“And this one?” Clarke asks, rubbing the kittens head.

“I figured, since I found them and bought all their stuff and named him, you can name her.”

“Me?”

“Mhm.”

Clarke looks at the purring kitten.

“Chloe.”

The kitten rubs herself on Clarke’s hand, purring loudly.

Lexa grins. “I think she likes it.”

Clarke picks Chloe up and the kitten rubs her head on the blonde’s jaw.

“I can’t believe we have a cat and dog now,” Clarke says, shaking her head. “We really are stereotypical lesbians.”

“Hey, you’re bi! And just ‘cause there’s a stereotype about it, doesn’t make it bad.”

Clarke laughs petting her kitten.

“Also, I like our apartment and it’s fine now but, in a year, we should probably look into a bigger place – like a nice condo or a small house – with a bigger yard that’s near a dog park.”

Clarke laughs at the incredulousness of the whole thing.

**Author's Note:**

> The kitten is just a pic from google but when I googled for the puppy, I found this pic which is adorable baby Cooper from Super Cooper Sunday on youtube that is put out by TmarTn2


End file.
